What a Small World
by Marie Carrre
Summary: It's amazing just how small the world is. And how everyone is connected through others even though they might not know it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: What a Small World (1/?)  
Author: Marie Carrère  
Email: marie-carrere@cox.net  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only wish I owned the characters, etc. But alas I'm but a poor, poor high school student who likes to think up ideas to make denial easier.   
Distribution: It's highly unlikely anyone would want to post my fic. But since one of my best friends will probably feel obligated it will go on Eleni's site Your Eyes, http://www.sphosting.com/yeye/. (Check out her site it's awesome.) If for some strange reason you do want my fic most likely you are a bit crazy, but so am I. So just let me know where and go ahead and take it.  
Rating: If you watch the show you can definitely read this.  
Summary: Ummm…I guess it's amazing how everyone is so connected through each other. (Will that do?)  
Spoilers: Just general stuff. I kind of pick and choose what I like and manipulate it how I see fit. Some stuff from BtVS:5 and A:2, but nothing to major (at least not that I'm aware of)   
Dedication: To one of my bestest friends, Eleni. She just keeps trying to encouraging me and puts up with me. I miss you so much. And to my other bestest friends: Ree, Sara, Michelle, and Tim. I miss everyone so much. Love ya guys. You're the best.  
Author's Notes1: This is my first fic. I usually just help friends come up with ideas and plan out since I'm not that good at writing. This is not beta'd, so sorry for my errors I'll try not to make too many.  
AN2: Also, I don't usually stick to writing the characters as they usually act. I like them better my way it suits my purposes. So sorry if you're a stickler for everyone being in character.  
Feedback: Please, please be honest. I can take it I swear. As I said this is my first fic and I want to know how I'm doing. And whether I should continue or not.   
  
Finally, on to the fic!  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Yo Angel man, can I head out early," Gunn calls out to his boss.  
"We still have to check one location," replied Angel.  
"Yeah, but can't you handle it," argued Gunn.  
  
Before Angel had a chance to answer Cordelia cut in.  
"Why can't you stay, it's not like you have a hot date or something."  
  
"Yo woman you don't have to put others down just coz you can't get a date."  
  
"As if, I can get more dates than you," Cordy indignantly snapped back.  
  
"Well I don't see you ever going out or asking to leave early. And for your information I have plans to meet someone and she is one hot chick."   
  
"I don't believe you have a date," scoffed Cordelia.  
  
Finally, Angel decided to interject a comment to try to stop their incessant bickering.  
"You know Gunn I'm going to have to agree with Cordy on this-"Angel started only to be interrupted by Cordy's saying "Thank You" and sticking out her tongue at Gunn.  
  
"I can't believe you're not backing me on this," Gunn remarks.  
  
Angel starts speaking again. "Although Cordy is the type to go out on dates if she can get them. (He continues on despite Gunn's "ooh dis" and Cordy's huffing) You never seem the type to be interested in dating. So what gives?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Since you asked or should I say totally don't believe me. The truth is yeah I got a date and hell yeah she's a hottie. But it's not that type of date. (As almost a side note to himself) Of course it's not to say I wouldn't mind seeing some of that action. If ya know what I mean."  
  
"So you have a date with a hottie and yet you don't? You make about as much sense as Drusilla!" exclaims Cordy.  
  
"What who's Drusilla?" questions Gunn.  
  
Angel starts to tell him nobody he should worry about but Cordelia cuts in with her own version of Drusilla's bio. "She's some psycho vamp that Angel turned and tortured, yadda, yadda in the bad old days when he ran around in blood recking havoc."  
  
Gunn now looking utterly clueless just utters a confused "Huh?"  
  
Seeing as Gunn was still having trouble understanding Cordy-speak Angel tried to translate it by saying "When I was Angelus and soulless I drove a girl insane and turned her."  
  
"Oh, is that all. Girl why can't you explain it that way?" remarks Gunn.  
  
"Sheesh that's exactly what I said weren't you listening? I swear no onw around here listens to anything I say."  
  
Gunn just shakes his head and they both turn to Angel, who is looking at the file. Noticing he was being watched he looks up to see Cordelia watching him expectantly. "Oh sorry did you say something Cordy?"  
  
Cordelia just let's out a scream. Angel looks confused and asks Gunn "Was it something I said?" Gunn just burst out laughing in response.   
  
"Fine, I know when I'm not appreciated or wanted. I'm leaving!" and with that said Cordelia storms out of the hotel.  
  
"I'll never understand women even if I live to be 500. You'd think they'd learn to take a joke or a little teasing but it always seems to be life or death with them." Angel shakes his head.   
  
"Man that was hilarious. Perfect in fact."  
  
"Whatever, you were saying?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"About your date that isn't a date. You know the thing that started Cordy's spiel."  
  
"Oh yeah, well the chick is actually an old friend of mine. She use to live in LA. But moved away. We still keep in touch. She's an awesome friend and a great person. I gotta say there are a handful of people I trust and she's one of them."  
  
Gunn continues, "Anyway like I said we keep in touch and visit each other like once a month if we can when we're not too busy. So she's coming to visit the old gang and she's coming in tonight. So if ya don't mind I'd kinda like to head out now to go meet her."  
  
"Fine go but come in tomorrow."  
"Great, thanks man. I'll be here."  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A little while later at the Teen Shelter that Anne runs.  
  
"Hey Annie. Is she here yet?" greets Gunn.  
  
"Hey. Nope not yet but she should get here soon," replies Anne.  
  
"Cool, I guess I'll just chill til she gets here."  
  
Thirty minutes later there's a knock at the door.  
  
"Yo I'll get it!" yells Gunn.  
  
He opens the door and is greeted with the view of the backside of a blonde woman. Upon hearing the door open the blonde turns around to great the person.  
  
"Hey Charlie," greets the blonde.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," returns Gunn, while pulling his friend into a bear hug. Behind Gunn there's a sqeal.  
  
"Annie" says the blonde by way of greeting.  
"Hey Lizzie, long time no see."  
"Yeah it's been a while," agrees Liz.  
"I'm so glad you could make it."  
"So am I, but it's just been so hard to get away lately," replies Liz.  
  
"Well, everyone's excited about seeing you." With that Gunn pulls Liz inside so she can see everyone again.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
TBC if you want it to be  
  
*Wanna know who Liz is? Well for those of you who don't want to take the effort to guess. You'll just have to wait for the next part. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: What a Small World (2/?)  
Author: Marie Carrère  
Email: marie-carrere@cox.net  
Disclaimer, etc.: see part one  
Distribution: Also when Eleni gets around to it on her site. http://www.sphosting.com/yeye/   
Feedback: Please, please be honest. I can take it I swear. As I said this is my first fic and I want to know how I'm doing. And whether I should continue or not.   
Dedication: To everyone who sent me feedback. Thank you so much. Also, to my friends who never cease to make me laugh. I love you guys. Less than a week. I can't wait.  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this part out. As some of you are aware, I'm now having the pleasure of writing many essays and preparing for the oh so fun finals. This Thursday I'm going away for two weeks I'll probably write more while I'm gone but I won't be able to post until I'm back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After entering the main room of the shelter, Liz was greeted with a chorus of "Hey Liz" "Hey" "Good to see ya again Liz" "Missed ya Liz" and "Long time no see Liz." All she could do was smile and laugh. 'God, how I missed them. I love it here.' "Hey guys, what a welcome. Thanks everyone. I missed ya guys too." Liz returns happily.  
  
With that, pretty much everyone went back to what they had been doing. And Liz drifted from group to group periodically to catch up on how everyone was doing.  
  
Later that night after the lights were turn out for the kids, Anne, Gunn, and Liz retreated to the room they stayed in when Liz came to visit.  
"Finally we have you to ourselves," remarks Anne to Liz.  
"Yeah, we can finally get the low down on what's happin' in your life," adds Gunn.  
"Gee, what fun a conversation all about Liz. I'd rather know what you guys have been up to." Liz says trying to get the topic of conversation off of herself.  
"Nice try Lizzie, but you aren't going to get out of telling us everything," retorts Annie.  
"Come on girl. We're your best friends you have to tell us what's going on in your life and whatever's bothering you," pushes Gunn.  
"Fine, you're right you are my best friends. And I can tell you whatever's on my mind."  
"So spill," urges Annie.  
  
"I give up. You two won't stop buggin' me til I tell you, will you?" relents Lizzie.  
"You got that right," answers Gunn.  
"Charlie, you realize that was a rhetorical question, right?" asks Lizzie with an amused smile and shake of her head.  
"Of course he didn't!" teases Annie before he had a chance to reply.  
  
Both girls start laughing and Gunn joins in. After they stop, Liz starts to tell her friends about what's been happening.  
"I mean so much is changing. I stay in college because that's what everyone else wants. But it's a waste of time because if doesn't help me at all it only adds more pressure to my life," begins Liz.  
"Come on what does a Slayer need a college degree for, to have intellectual conversations with the vamps before they become dust. I don't think so! Hell I don't even know what I want to major in. But my mom and friends seem to believe if I go to college that they can pretend that being a Slayer means I don't have a normal life."  
"Hell they're even pressuring me to day guys. Apparently they don't understand that me plus dating equals major bad. Any guy I date is put at risk plus they can't know what really goes on at night and that I'm the Slayer. Can we spell Total Disaster."   
  
"Man, that's harsh. They never give up do they," sympathizes Gunn.  
"No they don't. They don't even try to understand me or why I do the things I do," rants Liz.  
"Now Lizzie, you know they care about you. They're just trying to help you. They want you to be happy," says Annie always the one to give others the benefit of doubt.  
  
"Annie, you're not there. It's hell. I know they care but it's ridiculous how they treat me. Just to get away this weekend with all their questions you would have though I was a suspect being interrogated for committing treason," complains Liz.  
"It just seems to get worse as time goes by. At least you guys actually listen to me. You guys are truly my best friends. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"You should try talking to them," suggests Annie.  
"I told you they don't listen to me. They only hear what they want to hear," replies Lizzie.  
"Yo, just tell them to shove it, " Gunn says adding his two cents. This just makes Liz laugh.  
"Yeah that'd go over real well. They'd probably start lecturing me on being inconsiderate," scoffs Liz.  
  
"Well, maybe you just need a change or at least more breaks," adds Anne trying to help causing the wheels to turn in Liz's head.   
"Annie, you are totally right I do need a change but I don't know what kind yet. Although in the mean time I'll try to come visit more. I think I'll try to come twice a month if not every weekend. As long as no big evil is brewin'!" agrees Liz.  
  
After that being said Liz seemed to cheer up considerably. So the three decided to discuss other matters. Since helping Anne with the Shelter is one of Liz's favorite things to do, Anne, Liz, and Gunn started brainstorming for ideas on how to make the Shelter better and what to do for more fundraisers.  
  
"I think we should get a corporate sponsor," suggests Liz.  
"I'd have to disagree. We've tried that route it didn't go so well," states Anne a bit dejectedly.  
"Huh?"  
"Basically the people turned out to be evil and involved with demons. An Evil Law Firm," answers Gunn.  
"Oh. Well I guess that confirms the evil lawyer theory," replies Liz. "I could probably see if my dad's company can donate money. But of course that depends if he's in town and I can get in touch with him."  
"That'd be great," says Anne.  
"When we are out shopping tomorrow I guess we could drop by his office," says Liz.  
  
Settling that matter, the three decided to call it a night. Well actually the girls did because they had an early morning planned for the next day. Gunn decided to head out to go check in with his gang before hittin' the sack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC  
  
It might be a couple weeks again but this time b/c I won't have access to a computer. 


End file.
